crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Port
Port is a Search & Destroy, Free For All and Mutation Modes (see Nano Port) map sets within a cargo port. This map is currently available in every versions. Story The Europe’s uncouth port has recently been active. This port was used as a back door dealing of oils in Europe, but it has become active because of the continued fight and nations problems. The reason was, Europe and some countries who had been oil dealing back door in this port has hired the Black List and the Global Risk has heard this. And the superior of Global Risk has heard there’s an invader and muttered to himself. It ends today. I’ll have revenge from Ceyhan. Search & Destroy In Search & Destroy Mode, there are the two sites that can be used to plant C4. Both of the the sites are near to the Global Risk Base. But, the most nearest site is B site it has only on the side of GR Base. Snipers are really common for players attacking/defending the B site. Tips *As a sniper, watch the middle area at the beginning of the rounds for easy picks. Watch out for other snipers though. *A Site is a good place for snipers, as you have a clear view of A-Long, the GR Spawn and the GR Bridge. *Opposite the stairs in A Site (near the ladder) is a good place for snipers and riflers, as you also have a clear view of A-Long. *The house in B Site has an upper floor, which can be a good camping spot for both teams. *There slits which you can shoot through in the windows of the house in B Site. *B Site is full of boxes and crevices where you can hide. Use those to your advantage. *If you crouch at the upper left corner of A-Alley (near BL spawn), you can see a crack in the wall just outside the house (B Site). You can snipe through that crack and surprise the GR team. *If you can get to A-Connect without being seen, you can throw nades over the walls directly into A Site. You can also creep into A-Long, hide behind the big box and throw them from there. Free For All This map is the same as Search & Destroy mode map without the A and B sites. Tips * Try using some accurate, non-heavy recoil guns for this map. It's pretty big in terms of size, and recoil will only throw you down. * Near the top corner of the map is a small platform (A Site). You you can get onto it via stairs, boxes or a ladder. This gives you an upper terrain advantage. * Look back every few moments. Since this is a big map, you'll need to take eye on all sides. * Take advantage and camp. They're are a few good camping spots you can use so you can sneak and kill the enemy. Mutation Mode and variants In Mutation Mode, Port is different in the two modes. It is different in two modes because the other parts of the places was changed. It has many hideout to protect your character from mutation. One notable place is A site where a thin ledge is the only enterence to a platform which if only one or two mutants are alive or exist, the place can easily be defended with most of the soldiers up there. In other versions of CrossFire, port is called Zombie port. Map Description For a Map with both tight and deserted space, the true main goal would be both survival and eliminating the mutants. Survival is not a problem on this map if you have enough ammo to last you entirely, or hide somewhere where you think mutants won't be expecting you. There are many spots on this map that are underestimated, like camping behind some sort of box, or in a corner. A vital camping spot would be at A site, that is if you have other soldier including you to back you up. A site is also good for eliminating coming mutants. If you have a machine gun, or a powerful rifle, then you can try to kill a mutant by either shooting at them whilst coming at you or knock them to a corner and/or place where they are unable to move with all the bullets being launched at them. Tips * Use weapons with lots of ammo on this map. The combination of both crowded and open space is can be a challenge if you don't have a lot of ammo on a gun. * Camping at A is a good way to take care of mutants. * Camp at A and team up with more people. This will ensure a stable battle line of soldiers, that will defend as a team and make sure mutants don't come in contact. * Make sure that when you run out of ammo, to go to the closest supply box AWAY from mutants. Always have a pistol, never drop your primary weapon, also. Trivia *Like Black Widow, this map is a new version De_Dust2 remake from CS 1.6 but has new objects and ways. Gallery mapport.png|Port. Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Search and Destroy Category:Free For All